The Cold Reveals
by LeandraStar2000
Summary: Story Complete" Five years after TPM, a mission with an old friend brings happiness to Obi-Wan.


Title: The Cold Reveals  
  
Author: LeandraSky2000  
  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
  
Pairings: Obi-Wan & Original Character  
  
Summary: "Story Complete" Five years after TPM, a mission with an old friend brings happiness to Obi-Wan's life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. This story is meant for purely entertainment and nothing more.  
  
The Cold Reveals  
  
The cold air was biting, getting to me even through the Jedi warming techniques that I had been taught. My situation wasn't helped any by the fact that I was wet from the driving rain pelting down upon me.  
  
The conditions on this mission had been harrowing from the very beginning, testing the patience of the most stoic of Jedi. Now, separated from my two companions, I was making my way back to our ship through the jungle of the planet Osara. The Jedi in charge of this mission, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had told me to search the city of Osa for our missing diplomat and then meet him and his fourteen year old apprentice back at our ship.  
  
Finally, having had enough of the never ending rain, I found a small outcropping of rock where I could shelter from the rain. It didn't keep off all of the rain, but at least I wasn't getting drenched anymore. Getting as comfortable as I could get in my soaked and exhausted state, I pulled out my comlink and called Obi-Wan.  
  
"I am going to sit out this storm. Even using the Force to guide me, I can barely move. There was no sign of our friend in Osa. I am beginning to think he's not even on this blasted planet anymore." I told him.  
  
"Anakin and I were discussing that very possibility ourselves. Are you far enough away from the city to go undetected?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm not very far from the ship. Maybe another hour. I just simply couldn't take the rain anymore."  
  
"Be careful and get back to the ship as soon as you can." He replied and I could hear the concern in his voice. That fact warmed me and I settled down to wait out the rain storm.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and I, exactly the same age, had known each other practically our entire lives, growing up together in the Jedi Temple and becoming close friends during our preteen years. Even after we were both chosen as Padawan Learners, he by Qui-Gon Jinn and I by Cera Lon, we had maintained our friendship. Exchanging messages when we could, spending time together when we both happened to be at the Temple. On several occasions our Masters had been assigned to missions together and so we had gotten to work together as well.  
  
On one of these missions together, Obi-Wan and I had discovered that we shared a bond in the Force beyond our friendship. A bond that allowed us to work together and draw strength from each other, in perfect union with the Force. Also, we discovered that we did not share this bond with our Masters or any other Jedi, it was unique to us. This bond allowed us to each touch the other's mind even though we were light-years apart.  
  
We were fourteen when we discovered our bond and both of us, desperately trying to figure out what exactly it meant, never mentioned it to our Masters. The years passed, we became accustomed to the bond and accepted it as part of the way of the Force. Understanding we figured would come with age and so had simply accepted it's existence with no more questions.  
  
Now here we were just over ten years later on our first mission together since being given the title of Jedi Knight. We had been searching for several weeks for a diplomat who had gone missing from the planet Abbera. Personally I was beginning to think that the diplomat didn't want to be found. No signs of a kidnapping or struggle had been found, he had simply just disappeared.  
I had spent the past day traipsing around in the pouring rain and cold, checking in to a so called "sighting" of this diplomat. I could get no verification on the sighting and there was no sign of the diplomat anywhere in Osa. Now, I was to the point of complete exhaustion and even drawing on the Force was difficult. My seat under the rock formation was far from comfortable, but at least I was somewhat out of the driving rain. I huddled further into my cloak and tried to preserve as much heat as possible.  
  
To my surprise I dozed off and began to dream. In my dream I was found huddled under this outcropping, strong arms scooping me up and holding me close. Then suddenly the warmth of those arms was gone and my danger sense flared to life. Coming immediately out of sleep, rolling to my feet and igniting my silver bladed lightsabre. The rain had stopped and a creature that looked ominously like a mountain lion had wandered into my area. The animal and I stood in a face off, a low growl coming from it's throat. I immediately reached out to it trying to communicate that I meant it no harm. I slowly began to circle away from it and the rock formation, the creature circling with me, never taking it's yellow eyes from me.  
  
I kept backing slowly away from the animal until I finally felt I was far enough away, then I turned and bolted into the darkness, leaving it far behind. As I gained distance, I slowed down but exhaustion was rapidly gaining hold once more. I took a deep breath, gathered the Force around me and headed for the ship.  
  
I reached the ship a half hour later, keyed in my access code and stumbled on board. I could sense that Obi-Wan and Anakin were asleep, so I slipped silently to the fresher and indulged in a hot shower. Even the hot water of the shower only helped to warm me a little and I was so tired I could barely stand. As I dressed in a tank top and comfortable pants for sleeping, I couldn't help letting my mind drift back to the dream I had been having in the jungle.  
  
I was more than a little startled when I came out of the fresher and ran into Obi-Wan. I gasped but managed to keep from crying out in surprise.  
  
"Your distress woke me." He said to me steadying me on my feet. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm just cold and nothing I do seems to help." I stammered, his being so near affecting more than I even thought possible. In those few moments I suddenly realized that I felt more than just friendship towards Obi-Wan. I also realized the strong arms of my dream had belonged to him.  
  
I started to move towards a bunk to lie down, but my legs wouldn't carry me. I stumbled and would have fallen if Obi-Wan hadn't caught me.  
  
"Are you ill?" he asked as he held me in his arms, keeping me upright.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm just very tired. I haven't been sleeping very well the last few nights." I answered trying desperately to shield the emotions running rampant through my head at the feel of his warm embrace. Despite my efforts, however, I couldn't block them completely, nor could I keep the images from my dream from flooding in.  
  
I could feel Obi-Wan's Force sense brush against my mind and I tried to block him out, but I couldn't. Before I could protest his invasion of my thoughts, he scooped me up and carried me over to the bunk he had been asleep on when I came in.  
  
He lay me gently down on the bunk and then to my utter surprise he lay down next to me. He pulled me into his arms, my back pressed firmly against his body. "Don't try to hide from me." He whispered in my ear. "Let me see what you dream of me."  
  
This time he gave a gentle nudge at my mental shields instead of punching right through as he had before. I knew that he had done that before because he was concerned about my state of mind. Now he wanted me to willingly give him access to my emotions and thoughts. I hesitated shivering a little, afraid of what his reaction would be.  
  
"You need more than just physical warmth. Let me in." his said to me, this time letting his lips brush my ear lobe as he spoke.  
  
That was it, I couldn't hold back anymore, even if he rejected me. I let my shields drop allowing him complete and total access to my mind. As I let my feelings flow, my mind was engulfed in a warmth so deep and loving it took my breath away. At this point I dared to let my mind reach out to Obi-Wan's. I found his mind as open to me as mine was to him.  
I saw in his mind a feeling of loneliness. I saw him struggle each time he saw me, knowing that a relationship between us would be forbidden by our Masters. Then I saw his difficulties when he lost his own Master and found himself in charge of a strong willed and stubborn Padawan. I saw him struggle once more to keep his feelings for me hidden, to focus his attention on his apprentice who needed him so much.  
  
As the years with his apprentice began to pass and the burden of that responsibility lightened, he began to have an even harder time keeping his love for me under control. The closer we became as friends, the harder it became for he and I both to suppress our feelings. Finally, it had become a physical pain for both of us, one we could no longer deny to ourselves or each other.  
  
"Why did we let ourselves suffer for so long?" I asked turning over to look up into his face.  
  
"Because we both had responsibilities that we thought more important, a path we had to follow to truly find our way to each other." He replied.  
  
"The bond." I whispered knowing he would know what I was referring to.  
  
"The Force trying to tell us we belong together, that we are a part of each other." He answered and leaned in and kissed me, bringing that bond in to play as he did so. I gasped at the intensity of our link.  
  
The Force flowed around us and through us. Our love for each other flooding through our minds and emotions. In that moment I knew that I would stay with Obi-Wan even if our relationship was forbidden. He filled a void in me I hadn't even known existed and I knew that when he died I would die as well. I would not be able to live without his presence, his strength, his love, his touch.  
  
As our minds intertwined and became one, so did our bodies as well. Our hands roamed over each other learning every curve, every marking, every detail of the other's body. The union was made complete and unbreakable the moment Obi-Wan buried himself to the hilt inside my welcoming body. He began a rhythm that took us both to the heights of passion. The intensity of our pleasure was tripled by our special bond and our mutual climax was like a supernova.  
  
As our breathing settled and our heart rates returned to normal, Obi-Wan moved to lie beside me, pulling me close and pulling a blanket up over us both.  
  
"I love you!" was whispered in my ear just before sleep claimed me and I was the happiest I had ever been. I knew that many challenges lay ahead for us, but I knew that together we could overcome them all.  
  
**********  
  
Anakin Skywalker was enjoying a rare night of peaceful sleep when he was suddenly awakened by a great disturbance in the Force. He came awake instantly and rolled to his feet. Before he could ignite his lightsabre and locate the disturbance, he was halted in his tracks by the sight before him.  
  
His Master making love to Melida. Anakin was struck dumb at the sight as well as the feelings rolling off the couple through the Force. When his brain began to function again, he quickly turned away and made his way out of the bunk area.  
  
Anakin had to put up his mental shields with all the strength he had to block out the emotions coming from the couple. However, even with his shields at their strongest he could not block them out completely. They were broadcasting too strongly for him to do so.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams had Anakin imagined his Master in a romantic relationship. In fact, from what Obi-Wan had been teaching him, Anakin had thought the kind of attachment he felt between the two Jedi in the other room was forbidden. If that were true, then his straight laced Master was breaking the rules.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly bombarded with an extremely intense wave of pleasure and joy. The source of those feelings was quite obvious to the young Padawan. Somewhere, somehow, his Master had fallen in love. What this development meant for him he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that life was about to get a lot more interesting for Anakin Skywalker.  
  
*****************  
  
I awoke the next morning with vivid memories of the night before playing through my mind. Obi-Wan's arms around me felt so good. I didn't want to ever leave them. That was unrealistic of course and I stretched, opening my eyes, ready to face the day. The first sight I lay my eyes on was the rumpled, empty bunk of Anakin Skywalker. I had completely forgotten about the boy being in the room. The thought caused me to tense up and I cursed under my breath. My unease woke Obi-Wan and his arm around me tightened.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Anakin." Was my simple reply.  
  
"He's asleep in the cockpit." Obi-Wan said after pausing a moment to reach out to his apprentice in the Force.  
  
I groaned knowing that meant we had disturbed the boy with our activities.  
  
"He's confused but otherwise fine." Obi-Wan answered my unspoken concern.  
  
I was a little shocked that Obi-Wan was taking the fact that his apprentice had seen us together so lightly.  
  
"Melida," Obi-Wan said turning me onto my back so that he could look down at me. "Anakin may be young, but he is not ignorant of what goes on between a man and a woman. He is only confused because he knows our relationship will be frowned upon by the Council. I'm guessing he also finds it a little strange that I would break the rules. I think he finds me a little rigid."  
  
As he spoke, he was soothing my fears and misgivings through our special bond, so when he finished I felt better.  
  
"It's still going to be a little awkward being around him knowing he saw us making love."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry about that. I should have thought about that last night. Once I touched you, however, all other thoughts vacated the area." He answered.  
  
I laughed and touched his face. "I know what you mean, we are going to have to work on our control my love."  
  
"That we are." He whispered and kissed me passionately. He let his love for me once more flood my senses and I returned it in full.  
  
Finally, we managed to reign ourselves in and get up to start the day.  
  
"I'll go and talk to Anakin before you have to face him. Maybe that will ease things between you." Obi-Wan said as we dressed.  
  
"I think that would be best. I don't want him to resent me. I simply want to be a part of your life." I answered. I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes. I didn't want Anakin to feel like I was trying to push him out of his Master's life.  
  
"He will understand once he talks about what's bothering him. Please don't be upset. There is room in my life for both of you. You know that and so will Anakin once he works through his confusion." Obi-Wan told me hugging me tight.  
  
"I hope your right." I answered as he headed for the cockpit and his sleeping apprentice.  
  
*************  
  
Anakin came awake the moment he sensed his Master's presence in the cockpit. He let his feet fall from where he had propped them up on the console to the floor.  
  
"Good morning Anakin."  
  
"More so for you than me Master Obi-Wan." Anakin knew that his remark was uncalled for and would get him in trouble, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. To his astonishment his Master didn't get mad.  
  
"I deserved that. Melida and I should have been more discreet. However, as you well know, sometimes you get caught up in the moment and forget about everything else."  
  
"I'm sorry Master for my rude comment. I shouldn't have said that, it was disrespectful."  
  
"I know, Anakin, that you are confused about last night and I want to help you understand."  
Anakin cast his eyes down at his boots, feeling very uncomfortable in talking to his Master about his personal life. It really wasn't any of Anakin's business and he didn't want Obi-Wan feeling as if he were intruding. However, he was curious about certain things.  
  
"Anakin, you can ask me anything and I will try to answer you as honestly as I can. If I think your question is too personal, I will simply tell you so." Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts by saying.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and asked his first question. "How long have you and Melida been together?"  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to think about his answer for a moment before he finally answered. "Last night was our first time together the way you saw us, however, we have been bond through the Force, we have loved each other since we were fourteen."  
  
"Aren't romantic relationships forbidden for the Jedi."  
  
"Not forbidden, but certainly frowned upon. The intense emotions that go with a romantic attachment can distract you if you don't learn to control them. My love for Melida is strong and intense, but I will not let it interfere with my judgment."  
  
"Would you continue your relationship with Melida even if the Council were to forbid it?"  
  
Obi-Wan again thought before answering, as if weighing the prudence of giving an honest answer.  
  
"Yes Anakin, I will continue my relationship with Melida even if the Council forbids it. Everything that has happened between Melida and myself has been at some prompting of the Force. If being together had felt wrong to us, we never would have made love last night. I believe that the Force had brought us together and I believe we are meant to be together for a lifetime." Obi-Wan paused for a moment and let his answer sink in for the boy. "My commitment to Melida frightens you. Why?"  
  
"Because I wonder where that leaves me."  
  
"It leaves you right were you have been for the past five years. My relationship with Melida does not change my relationship with you. You are still my apprentice and I will teach you as I always have."  
  
"Does Melida know the extent of your commitment to her?"  
  
"She does now, she has been listening to our conversation."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Through me. She and I share a bond in the Force that goes far beyond anything either of us has ever experienced. We share this bond only with each other. No other Jedi can share in it."  
  
"So she will hear every word I ever say to you?" Anakin asked not liking that thought one bit.  
  
"Only if I want her to. She can read my thoughts only if I want her to and vice versa. Emotions on the other hand are an entirely different story. We have found over the years that it is very difficult for us to hide our emotions from each other, even over great distances."  
  
Anakin had no other questions, his brain was having a difficult time processing everything his Master had told him. It was going to take a while to get used to these new concepts.  
"Just remember, Anakin, that you are my apprentice, you are like a son to me and that will not change. I'll leave you alone now to think. I am going to report to the Council on our findings here and find out what they want us to do now."  
  
**********  
  
As he left, Obi-Wan could tell that his apprentice was still somewhat confused, but Obi-Wan knew Anakin would be all right once he thought through everything they discussed.  
  
Anakin's confusion wasn't the only thing he was sensing. He could also tell that Melida was confused as well. He had meant to go contact the Council, however, he went to Melida instead.  
He found her sitting on one of the bunks trying to meditate, but not succeeding in finding her calm center to do so. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan's voice startled me when he spoke. I was trying to sort out everything that had happened in the last few hours. My feelings for Obi- Wan were clear and his feelings for me were just as clear, what I was having trouble comprehending was Obi-Wan's willingness to defy the Council because of me.  
  
"I don't want you hurting your status with the Council because of me." I told Obi-Wan.  
  
"You know that we don't have to bring it up before the Council unless they do. Besides, it's my decision to make. I love you Melida and I believe we were meant to be together. As I told Anakin, I think the Force would let us know if being together was a problem." He said wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.  
  
"So you think our relationship is the will of the Force?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Look within yourself, look into the Force and you will see what I am talking about. Think back to our joining, did it feel wrong?"  
  
"No, I felt like I belonged to you, that I was always meant to be your life partner." With voicing this statement out loud, came perfect clarity. All of my doubts were gone, all of my questions forgotten. I looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes and saw the same clarity shining in them.  
  
"I have belonged to you completely since we were fourteen." I whispered and he kissed me with the possessiveness of one laying claim to what is his. Our kiss lingered long after he released me to go and report to the Council.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan was a little apprehensive about making his report to the Council. He wondered if they would be able to sense his strong feelings for Melida. Finally, he decided he would shield the best he could and just deal with the situations as they came up. He reached the ship's com system and keyed in the code that would connect him to the Jedi Temple. Master Windu answered his call.  
  
"How goes the mission Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked immediately.  
  
"We have followed up on every lead Master, yet we can find no trace of Komin Yarik. We can't even find any evidence that he was ever here."  
  
"Very well Obi-Wan, you have completed your mission. Return to the Temple, the Council wishes to meet with you and Melida."  
  
"Understood Master." Obi-Wan replied and ended the communication. He made his way to the cockpit and found his apprentice still there.  
  
"Anakin, prepare for departure and set course for Corascant. Lift off as soon as you are ready." With that order he left his apprentice wondering why he was being allowed to fly unsupervised and went to find Melida.  
  
************  
  
He found her in the ship's small eating area rummaging through the supplies trying to find something besides rations to sustain them.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said turning to face him the moment he stepped into the area.  
  
"The Council wants to meet with us as soon as we reach Corascant."  
  
"For debrief?"  
  
"That was not the impression I got."  
  
"Oh! What will we do?"  
  
"What we must."  
He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I just found you again, I am not about to let you go now, not ever."  
  
"Whatever you do, wherever you go, I will follow. I will be whatever you need me to be, I will do whatever you need me to do, no questions asked." She replied and Obi-Wan knew that whatever happened, it would be the will of the Force and their love would endure.  
  
*************  
  
A week later they arrived on Corascant and immediately went to the Council Chamber. To Obi-Wan and Melida's surprise, Yoda and Mace Windu were the only two Council members in attendance.  
  
"Do you know why we have called you before us?" Master Windu asked.  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan answered after exchanging a quick glance with Melida.  
  
"Forbid your union you believe we will." Yoda stated.  
  
Obi-Wan and Melida wisely said nothing.  
  
"We do not intend to forbid your union. Though attachment among the Jedi is most often frowned upon, there are some exceptions to most every rule." Master Windu replied.  
  
"The will of the Force your union is. Together your destiny lies." Yoda intoned.  
  
"A week ago when you consummated your union, your joining echoed throughout the Force. The Council decided then not to oppose your bonding. You will still be called upon to undertake solo missions, but when possible you will be allowed to travel together." Master Windu told the two young Jedi Knights.  
  
"Neglect your Padawan you must not, Obi-Wan. Much to learn he still has." Yoda advised.  
  
"My relationship with Anakin will not change Masters. He will not suffer in any way."  
  
"We will have your next assignment in a few days, until then relax and rest."  
  
Obi-Wan and Melida bowed respectfully to their Masters and retreated from the Council Chamber. Neither said a word until they reached the privacy of Obi-Wan's room.  
  
"What just happened?" Melida asked, disbelief coloring her sense.  
  
Obi-Wan swept her up into his arms and hugged her close. "We were just told by the Council that we can be together and we don't have to hide it. Don't think about it too much, just accept it and be happy."  
  
A brilliant smile spread over Melida's face. "I'm always happy when I'm with you. I love you very much Obi-Wan and I am so relieved that I don't have to try and hide that fact from anyone."  
Obi-Wan kissed her fiercely then and that kiss quickly turned to much more. As their love making reached it's climax, neither of them had any doubt that it once more echoed throughout the Force. Their love was that strong and it would endure anything.  
  
****************  
  
Two years later, Melida gave birth to a baby girl they named Jade because of the piercing green of her eyes. Jade was quite strong in the Force, and Obi-Wan and Melida both knew that their daughter would be a great Jedi one day. 


End file.
